Poder o Honor
by epic yuri
Summary: guerreras, Fantasía épica, Muertes inesperadas. Una historia muy distinta a las que se acostumbra


PRÓLOGO

—Deberíamos volver ya —instó Okita mientras los bosques se tornaban más y más oscuros a su alrededor—. Los salvajes están muertos.

—¿Te dan miedo los muertos? —preguntó Ser Waymar Royce, insinuando apenas una sonrisa.

—Los muertos están muertos —contestó Okita . No había mordido el anzuelo. Era un anciano de más de cincuenta años, y había visto ir y venir a muchos jóvenes señores—. No tenemos nada que tratar con ellos.

—¿Y de veras están muertos? —preguntó Royce delicadamente—. ¿Qué prueba tenemos?

—Gintoki los vio —respondió Okita —. Si él dice que están muertos, no necesito más pruebas.

—Mi madre me dijo que los muertos no cantan canciones —intervino Gintoki. Sabía que lo iban a meter en la disputa tarde o temprano. Le habría gustado que fuera más tarde que temprano.

—Mi ama de cría me dijo lo mismo, Gintoki—replicó Royce—. Nunca creas nada de lo que te diga una mujer cuando estás junto a su teta. Hasta de los muertos se pueden aprender cosas. —Su voz resonó demasiado alta en el anochecer del bosque.

—Tenemos un largo camino por delante —señaló Okita —. Ocho días, hasta puede que nueve. Y se está haciendo de noche.

—Como todos los días alrededor de esta hora —dijo Ser Waymar Royce después de echar una mirada indiferente al cielo—. ¿La oscuridad te atemoriza, Okita?

Gintoki percibió la tensión en torno a la boca de Okita y la ira apenas contenida en los ojos, bajo la gruesa capucha negra de la capa. Okita llevaba cuarenta años en la Guardia del Portal, buena parte de su infancia y toda su vida de adulto, y no estaba acostumbrado a que se burlaran de él. Pero eso no era todo. Gintoki presentía algo más en el anciano aparte del orgullo herido. Casi se palpaba en él una tensión demasiado parecida al miedo.

Gintoki compartía aquella intranquilidad. Llevaba cuatro años en el Muro. La primera vez que lo habían enviado al otro lado, recordó todas las viejas historias y se le revolvieron las tripas. Después se había reído de aquello. Ahora era ya veterano de cien expediciones, y la interminable extensión de selva oscura que los sureños llamaban el Bosque Encantado no le resultaba aterradora.

Hasta aquella noche. Aquella noche había algo diferente. La oscuridad tenía un matiz que le erizaba el vello. Llevaban nueve días cabalgando hacia el norte, hacia el noroeste y hacia el norte otra vez, siempre alejándose del Portal, tras la pista de unos asaltantes salvajes. Cada día había sido peor que el anterior, y aquél era el peor de todos. Soplaba un viento gélido del norte, que hacía que los árboles susurraran como si tuvieran vida propia. Durante toda la jornada Gintoki se había sentido observado, vigilado por algo frío e implacable que no le deseaba nada bueno. Okita también lo había percibido. No había nada que Gintoki deseara más que cabalgar a toda velocidad hacia la seguridad que ofrecía el otro lado del Portal pero no era un sentimiento que pudiera compartir con un comandante.

Y menos con un comandante como aquél.

Ser Waymar Royce era el hijo menor de una antigua casa con demasiados herederos. Era un joven de dieciocho años, atractivo, con ojos grises, gallardo y esbelto como un cuchillo. A lomos de su enorme corcel negro, se alzaba muy por encima de Gintoki y. Okita, montados en caballos pequeños y recios adecuados para el terreno. Calzaba botas de cuero negro y vestía pantalones negros de lana, guantes negros de piel de topo, y una buena chaquetilla ceñida de brillante cota de malla sobre varias prendas de lana negra y cuero tratado. Ser Waymar llevaba menos de medio año como Hermano Juramentado en la Guardia de la Noche, pero sin duda se había preparado bien para su vocación. Al menos en lo que a la ropa respectaba.

La capa era su mayor orgullo: de marta cibelina, gruesa, suave y negra como el carbón.

—Apuesto a que las mató a todas con sus propias manos —había comentado Okita en los barracones, mientras bebían vino—. Seguro que nuestro gran guerrero les arrancó las cabecitas él mismo.

Todos se habían reído.

«Es difícil aceptar órdenes de un hombre del que te burlas cuando bebes», reflexionó Gintoki mientras tiritaba a lomos de su montura. Okita debía de estar pensando lo mismo.

—Varían dijo que siguiéramos sus huellas, y ya lo hemos hecho —dijo Okita —. Están muertos. No volverán a molestarnos. Nos queda un camino duro por delante. No me gusta este clima. Si empieza a nevar, tardaremos quince días en volver, y la nieve es lo mejor que podemos encontrarnos. ¿Habéis visto alguna tormenta de hielo, mi señor?

El joven señor no parecía escucharlo. Observaba la creciente oscuridad del crepúsculo con aquella mirada suya, entre aburrida y distraída. Gintoki había cabalgado el tiempo suficiente junto al caballero para saber que era mejor no interrumpirlo cuando mostraba aquella expresión.

—Vuelve a contarme lo que viste, Gintoki . Con todo detalle. No te dejes nada.

Gintoki había sido cazador antes de unirse a la Expedicion del Portal. Bueno, en realidad había sido furtivo. Los jinetes libres de los Mallister lo habían atrapado con las manos manchadas de sangre en los bosques de los Mallister, mientras despellejaba un ciervo de los Mallister, y tuvo que elegir entre vestir el negro o perder una mano. No había nadie capaz de moverse por los bosques tan sigilosamente como , Gintoki y los armaduras negras no tardaron en explotar su talento.

—El campamento está tres kilómetros más adelante, pasado aquel risco, justo al lado de un arroyo —dijo Gintoki—. Me acerqué tanto como me atreví. Eran ocho, hombres y mujeres. Niños no, al menos no vi ninguno. Habían puesto una especie de tienda contra la roca. La nieve ya la había cubierto casi del todo, pero la vi. No había ninguna hoguera, aunque el lugar donde habían encendido una se distinguía claramente. Ninguno se movía, los observé un buen rato. Ningún ser vivo ha estado jamás tan quieto.

—¿Viste sangre?

—La verdad es que no —admitió Gintoki

—¿Y armas?

—Algunas espadas, unos cuantos arcos... Uno de los hombres tenía un hacha. De doble filo, parecía muy pesada, un buen trozo de hierro. Estaba en el suelo, junto a su mano.

—¿Recuerdas en qué postura se encontraban los cuerpos? —Un par de ellos estaban sentados con la espalda contra la roca —contestó Gintoki encogiéndose de hombros—. La mayoría, tendidos en el suelo. Como caídos.

—O dormidos —sugirió Royce.

—Caídos —insistió Gintoki—. Había una mujer en la copa de un tamarindo, medio escondida entre las ramas. 'Una vigía. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Tuve buen cuidado de que no me viera. Cuando me acerqué, vi que ella tampoco se movía. —Muy a su pesar, se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Royce.

—Un poco —murmuró Will—. El viento, 'mi señor.

El joven caballero se volvió hacia el guardia de pelo cano. Las hojas que la escarcha había hecho caer de los árboles pasaron susurrantes junto a ellos, y el corcel de Royce se movió, inquieto.

—¿Qué crees que pudo matar a esos hombres, Okita? —preguntó Ser Waymar en tono despreocupado. Se ajustó el pliegue de la larga capa de marta.

—El frío —replicó Okita con certeza férrea—. Vi a hombres morir congelados el pasado invierno, y también el anterior, cuando era casi un niño. Todo el mundo habla de nieve de quince metros de espesor, y de cómo el viento gélido llega aullando del norte, pero el verdadero enemigo es el frío. Se echa encima de uno más sigiloso que Gintoki, al principio se tirita y castañetean los dientes, se dan pisotones contra el suelo, y se sueña con vino caliente y con una buena hoguera. Y quema, vaya si quema. No hay nada que queme como el frío. Pero sólo durante un tiempo. Luego se mete dentro y empieza a invadirlo todo, y al final no se tienen fuerzas para combatirlo. Es más fácil sentarse, o echarse a dormir. Dicen que al final no se siente ningún dolor. Primero se está débil y amodorrado, y todo se vuelve nebuloso, y luego es como hundirse en un mar de leche tibia. Como muy tranquilo todo.

—Qué elocuencia, Okita —observó Ser Waymar—. No me imaginaba que te expresaras

así.

—Yo también he tenido el frío dentro, joven señor. — Okita se echó la capucha hacia atrás para que Ser Waymar le viera bien los muñones donde había tenido las orejas—. Las dos orejas, tres dedos de los pies, y el meñique de la mano izquierda. Salí bien parado. A mi hermano lo encontramos congelado en su turno de guardia, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tendrías que usar ropa más abrigada —dijo Ser Waymar encogiéndose de hombros.

Okita miró al joven señor y se le enrojecieron las cicatrices en torno a los oídos, allí donde el maestre Keita le había amputado las orejas.

—Ya veremos hasta qué punto podéis abrigaros cuando llegue el invierno. —Se subió la capucha y se encorvó sobre su montura, silencioso y hosco.

—Si Okita dice que fue el frío... —empezó Gintoki

—¿Has hecho alguna guardia esta semana pasada, Gintoki ?

—Sí, mi señor. —No había semana en que no hiciera una docena de guardias de mierda.

¿Adónde quería llegar con aquello?

—¿Y cómo estaba el Muro?

—Lloraba —dijo Gintoki con el ceño fruncido. Ahora que el joven señor lo señalaba, estaba claro—. Si el Muro lloraba, no se pudieron congelar. No hacía suficiente frío.

—Muy perspicaz —asintió Royce—. La semana pasada hemos tenido unas cuantas heladas ligeras, y algunas ráfagas de nieve, pero en ningún momento hizo tanto frío para que ocho adultos murieran congelados. Y te recuerdo que eran hombres con ropas de piel y cuero, que estaban cerca de un refugio y que sabían cómo encender una hoguera. —La sonrisa del caballero no podía ser más confiada—. Llévanos hasta ese lugar, Gintoki . Quiero ver a los muertos con mis propios ojos.

Y ya no hubo más que hablar. La orden estaba dada, y el honor los obligaba a obedecerla.

Gintoki abrió la marcha con su montura desgreñada, eligiendo cauteloso el camino entre la maleza. La noche anterior había caído una ligera nevada, y había piedras, raíces y depresiones ocultas al acecho del descuidado y el imprudente. A continuación iba Ser Waymar Royce sobre el gran corcel negro que pifiaba impaciente. Un corcel no era montura adecuada para una expedición de exploración, pero cualquiera se lo decía al joven señor. Okita cerraba la marcha. El anciano guardia iba murmurando para sus adentros mientras cabalgaba.

Caía la noche. El cielo despejado se volvió de un tono púrpura oscuro, el color de un moretón viejo, y se fue tornando negro. Empezaron a aparecer las estrellas y una media luna. Gintoki agradeció la luz en su fuero interno.

—Seguro que podemos ir a mejor paso —dijo Okita cuando la luna brilló en el cielo.

—Con este caballo, no —replicó Gintoki. El miedo lo había vuelto insolente—. ¿Quiere mi señor abrir la marcha? Ser Waymar Royce no se dignó a responder. En algún lugar del bosque, un lobo aulló.

Gintoki hizo que su caballo se situara bajo un viejo tamarindo nudoso, y desmontó.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó Ser Waymar.

—Mejor vamos a pie el resto del camino, mi señor. Está cerca, tras aquel risco.

Royce se detuvo un instante, mirando a lo lejos con gesto reflexivo. El viento frío soplaba entre los árboles. La larga capa de marta se agitó tras él como una cosa semiviva.

—Aquí falla algo —murmuró Okita.

—¿De verdad? —dijo el joven caballero con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¿No lo notáis? —preguntó Okita —. Escuchad la oscuridad.

Gintoki sí lo notaba. Llevaba cuatro años en la Guardia del Portal y nunca había tenido tanto miedo. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Viento. El susurro de los árboles. Un lobo. ¿Cuál de esos ruidos es el que asusta tanto, Okita?

Al ver que Okita no respondía, Royce se bajó del caballo con gesto elegante. Ató el corcel a una rama baja, a buena distancia de los otros caballos, y desenvainó la espada larga. La empuñadura refulgía con el brillo de las piedras preciosas, y la luz de la luna parecía fluir por el acero pulido. Era un arma magnífica, forjada en Castillo; y estaba nueva. Gintoki pensó que nadie la había blandido jamás con ira.

—Aquí los árboles están muy juntos —avisó—. La espada se os va a enredar con las ramas, mi señor. Es mejor llevar un cuchillo.

—Cuando necesite consejos, los pediré —replicó el joven señor—. Tú quédate aquí, Okita , vigila los caballos.

—Nos hará falta una hoguera. — Okita desmontó—. Yo me encargo.

—¿Eres completamente idiota, viejo? Si hay enemigos al acecho en este bosque, lo que menos falta nos hace es una hoguera.

—El fuego mantendría alejados a algunos enemigos —señaló Okita —. Osos, lobos huargo y... y otras cosas.

—Nada de hogueras. —Ser Waymar apretó los labios.

La capucha de Okita le ensombrecía el rostro, pero Gintoki advirtió que tenía un brillo duro en los ojos al mirar al caballero. Durante un momento temió que el anciano fuera a desenvainar la espada. Era un arma corta y fea, con la empuñadura descolorida por el sudor y melladuras en la hoja tras muchos años de uso frecuente, pero Will no habría apostado nada por la vida del joven señor si Okita llegaba a esgrimirla.

—Nada de hogueras —murmuró Okita entre dientes bajando la vista.

Royce lo consideró un acatamiento y se dio media vuelta.

—Guíame —dijo a Gintoki

Gintoki se abrió camino por un bosquecillo y ascendió por la ladera hasta el pequeño risco donde podía ocupar una posición ventajosa junto al árbol centinela. Bajo la capa fina de nieve, el terreno estaba húmedo y fangoso, resbaladizo, plagado de piedras y raíces ocultas con las que cualquiera podía tropezar. Gintoki no hacía el menor ruido al avanzar. A su espalda, oía el suave tintineo de la cota de malla del joven señor, el crujir de las hojas y maldiciones entre dientes cada vez que la espada se le enredaba con las ramas y se le enganchaba la espléndida capa de marta.

El enorme centinela estaba justo en la cima del risco, donde Gintokil recordaba, las ramas más bajas a menos de medio metro del suelo. Gintoki se tendió de bruces sobre la nieve y el lodo, y se deslizó bajo ellas para espiar el claro desierto de abajo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Durante un instante no se atrevió ni a respirar. La luz de la luna iluminaba el claro, las cenizas de la hoguera, la tienda cubierta de nieve, la gran roca y el arroyuelo casi congelado. Todo estaba igual que unas horas antes.

Habían desaparecido. Todos los cadáveres habían desaparecido.

—¡Dioses! —oyó a su espalda. Ser Waymar Royce acababa de cortar una rama con la espada. Se encontraba junto al centinela, con el arma todavía empuñada y la capa ondeando al viento; las estrellas iluminaban el noble perfil que cualquiera podía ver.

—¡Agachaos! –susurró Gintoki, apremiante—. Algo va mal.

Royce no se movió. Contempló el claro desierto al pie del risco, y dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Por lo visto tus cadáveres han levantado el campamento.

Gintoki se había quedado mudo. Las palabras no le venían a la mente. Aquello era imposible. Recorrió una y otra vez el campamento con la mirada. Un hacha de combate enorme, de doble filo, seguía tirada donde la había visto la vez anterior. Un arma de gran valor...

—Ponte de pie, Gintoki —ordenó Ser Waymar—. Ahí no hay nadie. No te quiero ver escondiéndote bajo un arbusto. —Gintoki obedeció de mala gana. Ser Waymar lo miró con desaprobación—. No pienso fracasar en mi primera expedición y ser el hazmerreír del Castillo Negro. Encontraremos a esos hombres cueste lo que cueste. —Miró a su alrededor—. Sube a ese árbol. Venga, deprisa. A ver si divisas una hoguera.

Gintoki se dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Era inútil discutir. El viento soplaba y se le clavaba en los huesos. Llegó junto al árbol, el centinela gris verdoso, y empezó a trepar. Ya tenía las manos pegajosas de savia antes de desaparecer entre las agujas. El miedo le atenazaba las entrañas como una comida mal digerida. Susurró una plegaria a los dioses sin nombre del bosque y sacó una daga de la vaina. Se la puso entre los dientes para seguir trepando con las dos manos. El sabor del hierro frío le proporcionó cierto consuelo.

De pronto, oyó la voz del joven señor al pie del árbol.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Gintoki detectó cierta inseguridad pese al tono desafiante. Se detuvo. Escuchó. Miró.

Los bosques le dieron la respuesta: el rumor de las hojas, el gélido discurrir del arroyo, el ulular lejano de un búho de las nieves... Los Otros no hacían ruido.

Gintoki divisó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Unas sombras claras se deslizaban entre los árboles. Giró la cabeza y vio otra sombra blanca en la oscuridad. Desapareció al instante. El viento agitaba suavemente las ramas y hacía que se arañaran unas a otras con dedos de madera. Gintoki tomó aliento para lanzar un grito de advertencia, pero las palabras se le congelaron en la garganta. Quizá estuviera equivocado. Quizá había sido sólo un pájaro, un reflejo sobre la nieve, un espejismo de la luz de la luna. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué había visto?

—¿Dónde estás,Gintoki? —preguntó Ser Waymar desde abajo—. ¿Ves algo? —Caminaba con cautela, de pronto alerta, espada en mano. Él también debía de haber advertido su presencia, aun sin verlos—. ¡Responde! ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? —añadió.

Era cierto, hacía mucho frío. Gintoki , tiritando, se aferró todavía con más fuerza a la rama. Apretó la cara contra el tronco del centinela. Notó la savia dulce y pegajosa en la mejilla.

Una sombra surgió de la oscuridad del bosque. Se alzó ante Royce. Era alta, tan dura y flaca como los huesos viejos, con carne pálida como la leche. Su armadura parecía cambiar de color cada vez que se movía; en un momento dado era blanca como la nieve recién caída, al siguiente negra como las sombras, o salpicada del oscuro verde grisáceo de los árboles. Con cada paso que daba, los juegos de luces y sombras danzaban como la luz de la luna sobre el agua.

Gintoki oyó cómo a Ser Waymar Royce se le escapaba el aliento en un sonido

—No te acerques más —dijo el joven señor.

Tenía la voz chillona como la de un niño. Se echó la larga capa de marta más hacia atrás sobre los hombros para tener libertad de movimiento en los brazos durante el combate, y agarró la espada con ambas manos. El viento había cesado. Hacía mucho, mucho frío.

El Dead Knight se deslizó adelante con pasos silenciosos. Llevaba en la mano una espada larga que no se parecía a ninguna que Gintoki hubiera visto en la vida. En su forja no había tomado parte metal humano alguno. Era un rayo de luna translúcido, una esquirla de cristal tan delgada que casi no se veía de canto. Aquella arma emitía un tenue resplandor azulado, una luz fantasmagórica que centelleaba en su filo, y sin saber por qué Gintoki comprendió que era más cortante que cualquier hoja. —Adelante si quieres, bailemos. —Ser Waymar le hizo frente con valentía.

Alzó la espada por encima de la cabeza, desafiante. Le temblaban las manos a causa del peso, o tal vez fuera por el frío. Pero Gintoki pensó que en aquel momento ya no era un crío, sino un hombre de la Guardia Del Portal .

El Dead Knight se detuvo. Gintoki le vio los ojos; azules, más oscuros y más azules que ningún ojo humano, de un azul que ardía como el hielo. Miró la espada temblorosa sobre la cabeza de Ser Waymar y vio cómo la luz de la luna fluía por el metal. Durante un instante, se atrevió a albergar esperanzas.

Salieron de entre las sombras en silencio, todos idénticos al primero. Eran tres... cuatro...

cinco... Quizá Ser Waymar llegó a sentir el frío que emanaba de ellos, pero no los vio, no oyó cómo se aproximaban. Gintoki tenía que lanzar un grito de aviso. Era su deber. Y su muerte, si osaba hacerlo. Se estremeció, se aferró al árbol con más fuerza y guardó silencio.

La espada transparente hendió el aire.

Ser Waymar la detuvo con acero. Cuando las hojas chocaron, no se oyó el ruido de metal contra metal; tan sólo un sonido agudo, silbante, casi por encima del umbral de audición, como el grito de dolor de un animal. Okita paró el segundo golpe, y el tercero, y luego retrocedió un paso. Otro intercambio de golpes, y volvió a retroceder.

Tras él, a derecha e izquierda, los observadores aguardaban pacientes, silenciosos, sin rostro, el dibujo cambiante de sus delicadas armaduras los hacía casi invisibles en el bosque. Pero no hicieron ademán alguno de intervenir.

Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez, hasta que Gintoki sintió deseos de taparse los oídos para protegerse del lamento angustioso que emitían. Ser Waymar jadeaba ya por el esfuerzo, el aliento le surgía en nubecillas blancas a la luz de la luna. La hoja de su espada estaba cubierta de escarcha; la del Dead Knight brillaba con luz azul.

Entonces, el quite de Okita llegó un instante demasiado tarde. La hoja transparente le cortó la cota de malla bajo el brazo. El joven señor lanzó un grito de dolor. La sangre emanó entre las anillas. Despedía vapor en medio de aquel frío, y las gotas eran rojas como llamas al llegar a la nieve. Ser Waymar se llevó la mano al costado. El guante de piel de topo quedó teñido de rojo.

Dead Knight dijo algo en un idioma que Gintoki no conocía; la voz era como el crujido del hielo en un lago invernal, y las palabras sonaban burlonas.

—¡Por Natsuki! —gritó Ser Waymar Royce haciendo acopio de toda su furia.

Y se lanzó hacia delante con un rugido, blandiendo la espada escarchada con ambas manos y descargando todo su peso en un ataque en arco paralelo al suelo. El Dead Knight paró el golpe con un movimiento casi casual.

Cuando las hojas se encontraron, el acero saltó en mil pedazos.

Un grito despertó ecos en el bosque nocturno, y los restos de la espada salieron disparados como una lluvia de agujas. Royce cayó de rodillas entre gritos, y se tapó los ojos. La sangre manó entre sus dedos.

Los observadores se adelantaron al unísono, como si les hubieran dado alguna señal. Las espadas se alzaron y descendieron en un silencio sepulcral. Fue una carnicería sin ira. Las hojas translúcidas hendían la cota de malla como si fuera seda. Gintoki cerró los ojos. Bajo él, sonaban voces y risas agudas como carámbanos.

Cuando reunió el valor necesario para mirar de nuevo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y el risco estaba desierto.

Siguió entre las ramas, sin apenas atreverse a respirar, mientras la luna se deslizaba por el cielo negro. Por fin, con los músculos agarrotados y los dedos entumecidos por el frío, bajó del árbol.

El cadáver de Royce yacía de bruces en la nieve, con un brazo extendido. La gruesa capa de marta estaba desgarrada por mil sitios. Allí tendido, muerto, resultaba más obvio que nunca que era muy joven. Un niño.

Encontró a unos metros lo que quedaba de la espada, con la punta rota y retorcida como un árbol sobre el que hubiera caído un rayo. Gintoki se arrodilló, miró a su alrededor con cautela y la recogió. La espada rota sería la prueba que necesitaba. Okita sabría qué significaba, y si no, lo sabría el viejo oso Varían , o el maestre Keita . ¿Seguiría Okita esperando con los caballos? Tenía que darse prisa.

Gintoki se levantó y vio que el Dead Knight realizaba una terrible invocación su armadura corrupta estaba expulsando un aura verdosa y sus manos botaban unos destellos escarlata dirigidos a la frío suelo, toda la nieve se empezó a derretir y los arboles se marchitaron pero luego al ver el cadáver de mi compañero Ser Waymar Royce estaba levantándose..

Sus ropas lujosas eran andrajos; el rostro, una máscara ensangrentada. Tenía un fragmento afilado de su espada clavado en la pupila blanca y ciega del ojo izquierdo.

El derecho estaba abierto. La pupila ardía con un brillo azul. Veía.

La espada rota se le cayó de los dedos. Gintoki cerró los ojos para rezar. Unas manos largas y elegantes le acariciaron la mejilla y se cerraron en torno a su garganta. Iban enguantadas en piel de topo de la mejor calidad, y estaban pegajosas por la sangre, pero su roce era frío como el hielo.


End file.
